This invention relates generally to communications between linked devices such as a processor-based system and its peripherals.
The remote control of processor-based systems has many advantages. For example, wireless keyboards and mice are advantageous since the user is not tethered by connecting cables. In addition, the need to initially connect the devices together by wired connections is eliminated. More than one user may provide input commands to a single processor-based system using radio frequency links.
Problems may arise however in connection with the use of wireless linked components or peripherals. Commands issued from the processor-based system to the peripheral devices may be lost and left unaccounted for. As a result, the system may not be able to rely on the accuracy of communications with the peripheral devices.
Thus, there is a continuing need for techniques to implement reliable wireless communication between a processor-based system and its peripherals and particularly to such techniques which do not unduly increase the cost of those peripherals.